When A Pirate Is Bored
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Will, Jack and crew are on their way from Tortuga to find Elizabeth. One day, Jack is bored and keeps bugging his crew. He quickly finds out how ticklish Will is and exploits this until the tables are turned on him.


**A/N:** Got a prompt for POTC a while ago and posted this fic is the result. Wrote and posted it some time ago (on Tumblr) but forgot to post it here, so here it still is. Hope you'll all like it, I have never ever written or even thought about writing a POTC fic, so yeah… bear with me ok! 3

 **Summary:** Will, Jack and crew are on their way from Tortuga to find Elizabeth. One day, Jack is bored and keeps bugging his crew. He quickly finds out how ticklish Will is and exploits this until the tables are turned on him.

* * *

 **When A Pirate Is Bored**

A bright sun shines upon the Interceptor, the calm waves carrying the ship forward in a slower pace than its crew desires. The deck is alive with pirates, working hard to successfully chase the Black Pearl, with one pirate in particular who keeps the mood lively.

"Hi there, Gibbs. Why so serious? Come on, I'm bored. Sing me a song!"

Below the deck, Will groans and slowly opens one eye at the loud voice coming from above. Ah, it's such a day again: Jack is bored, which means… loud, annoying and lively.

Letting out a sigh, he rolls onto his back and covers his face with his arms, the bed creaking in a disturbing way.

"Cotton, my old friend! Why so quiet? Lost your tongue?" Jack explodes with laughter after that stupid joke, and Will can't really hear what Cotton's parrot exactly says in response, but Jack's laughing voice is as loud as if he's standing right next to him.

Will lifts his head from the pillow for a short moment and then drops it back, cursing Jack silently. Could he save his loud and annoying moods for when he isn't in need of a good rest after a tiring night shift?

He hears how the lively captain chirps some cheesy, flirty joke at Anamaria, followed by a loud thump and something that sounds like _"oof!"_ coming from Jack. Will smirks at this. Ha, serves him right.

Will then starts to doze off again, but his eyes are back wide open when his ears catch Jack's voice again.

"Where's William?" the loud captain asks, and Will can hear Gibbs mumble something, and he holds his breath. No. Nonono, not now.

 _Thud thud thud_ \- ah shit. Will rolls back on his side and pretends to sleep while he hears Jack's footsteps nearing him. The footsteps become louder, and he's well aware of the annoying pirate climbing down the stairs and finally joining him below the deck.

"My dear William! Why so boring? How can I bother you when you're sleeping, hm?" Will keeps his eyes shut tightly, and he inhales anxiously when he feels Jack's presence. He's standing right beside his bed now, the typical Jack-smell and his loud voice dominating his senses.

"Wake up." Jack grabs his shoulder and shakes him, but he doesn't respond, silently praying for him to just go back and bother the other crew members again.

"Come on, William. Wake up," Jack says, and he adds another hand to shake him. This hand, however, lands on the spot on his ribs just below his armpit. The moment Jack touches him there, Will tenses up completely, gasping softly. Damn, ticklish body, why? He feels how Jack suddenly stops moving, those damn hands still lingering on his body, and he holds his breath.

"Oh William? I don't think you're sleeping." Ack, he noticed! Jack's hands now teasingly glide towards his sides, digging in slightly and making him tense up at the ticklish feeling. Will presses his arms tightly against his body, forcing his lips together to keep from laughing, and trying his best to stay in his fake sleep mode.

The problem is that Jack seems to enjoy how his body reacts to his touches, and soon his fingers are scribbling all over his sides, causing ticklish sensations to overrule him.

"Waaake up," Jack sings teasingly, and he then launches at Will with his hands ready for a full out tickle attack. Will jerks awake and laughs loudly, squirming and struggling while Jack bends over him and tickles his sides and ribs mercilessly.

"Hahahahaha J-Jahahack get ohohoff you piece of -" Will is interrupted by his own squeaks and squeals when Jack shoves his hands under his arms without warning, tickling his underarms until Will squeezes his arms together. But this only causes the tickling hands to get trapped under his arms, and Jack uses this opportunity to squeeze and poke the sensitive flesh until Will screeches with laughter.

"N-nooohahahaha stahp damn it! Aahaha!" Loud, uncontrollable laughter keeps escaping Will's lips, his body jerking and thrashing to no avail. He tries to punch his attacker, but Jack uses the opportunity to tickle his belly, making him curl up and giggle hysterically.

"So Mr. Turner is ticklish huh? Now that's a nice thing to know," Jack says when he finally grants Will a chance to breathe properly.

"You - stinking - pirate," are the only words Will manages to speak through his heavy breaths, looking up at his companion who's still looming over him. He tries to sit up, but Jack's hand that's holding his shoulder and pinning him down is surprisingly strong. Jack leans in closer, allowing Will to enjoy the smell of alcohol, and he smirks.

"Say you're a ticklish pirate and I just _might_ let you go," Jack teases, and Will blushes, his brows furrowing at this horrible request.

"Say what?! I'm not ticklish, and I'm definitely not a pirate," he says defiantly, but the moment he tries to fight back again, Jack pulls his sword and pierces it through the side of his shirt and the mattress, effectively trapping him to the bed.

"Not ticklish ey?" Jack wiggles his fingers up and down Will's sides, and is rewarded by peals of hysterical giggles. Will struggles, kicks and fights, but Jack manages to overpower him like always.

"Such ticklish spots these are. How about here?" Jack wonders aloud after tickling Will's sides and ribs mercilessly, and he proceeds to lightly tickle his neck. Will gasps and giggles breathlessly, but the moment he lifts his arms for another attempt at pushing the merciless tickler away, Jack retaliates by tickling his armpits.

"Jaaahahaack stop - hahahaha you fuhuuuck!" Will's cheeks are bright red by now, and there's not much fight left in his body.

"Ahahalright! I'm a ticklish pirahaaateehehe!" Will yells through his laughter, and Jack - having just discovered how ticklish Will's knees are - stops after tickling him for just a little longer.

"Now, was that so hard? C'mon. I need you up on the deck, my ticklish pirate. I'm a busy captain, and you need to work," Jack says, and he frees Will by lifting his weight off him and removing his sword.

"If you're a busy captain, just do your captain-stuff and leave me alone," Will mumbles, still gathering his strength and too exhausted for a counter attack. Jack turns around at this and wiggles his fingers at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't make me tickle youuu," he sings playfully before turning around to lead the way back to the deck. Will scowls, but moves off the bed and follows him obediently.

Back on the deck, Will rolls his eyes when Gibbs grins at him teasingly. He tenses up when the older man pokes him with his elbow, and he grumpily shoves him off.

"So Jack got you good, huh?" Gibbs teases, and Will can't help but blush. Of course they all heard his laughter. Together with his sleep, he also lost his dignity..!

"But y'know. Jack's ticklish too," Gibbs then whispers, and Will looks up at him with raised eyebrows.

"And I know where," Anamaria says, suddenly joining them. A short moment later, they're surrounded by a big part of the crew - all victims to Jack's boredom-teasing, and Will smirks.

"Time for payback." They all watch how Jack steers the ship for a moment, checks his compass and walks back to them. Will then tackles him down and straddles him, soon followed by the others who cheer and roar while they pin Jack's arms over his head and stretch his legs.

"Woah woah woah guys, calm down! What's wrooohahaha!" Jack bursts out in a hysterical giggle fit when Will uses both hands to squeeze his sides, and Jack thrashes and laughs.

"Now who's the ticklish pirate, hm?" he says with a grin, and while Gibbs tickles Jack's underarms and Anamaria strips him off his boots to tickle his feet, Will enjoys himself by attacking his ribcage.

Even Cotton uses one of his parrot's feathers to tickle Jack's neck, and together they manage to reduce their captain to an uncontrollable giggle fit.

"Think he's had enough?" Gibbs asks, still tickling Jack's armpits without mercy. Will looks up and shakes his head.

"Nah. Let's make sure Mr. Sparrow will never be _bored_ again. Right Jack?" he laughs, and they all keep Jack's tickle torture up for just a little bit longer.


End file.
